HEAR US ROAR
by EvilGod
Summary: The rise of the Lannisters during the reign of the mad king. Will include POVs from all Lannister, Ned, Rhaegar, Lyanna, Elia, Ashara, Arthur, Catelyn etc.


**HEAR US ROAR**

Chapter 1: Introduction

TYWIN,Small Council Chambers, Red Keep 281 AC

"We must do something about the brotherhood soon Your Grace." said Lord Staunton, the master of laws.

"Hmm.. what do you say Tywin?" asked the King.

"Fully agreed… we must end them at once, the more victories they win the more support they gather among the people. They look like heroes and we look like fools, we can't have that." replied the Hand of the King.

"The problem isn't in killing them my lord, it's in finding them. The small folk takes their side, they hide them and don't offer us any aid. When Ser Gerald led the campaign the villagers provided them false information leading them to a trap." said Ser Arthur Dayne, the acting Lord Commander of Kingsgaurd since Ser Gerold was injured in the battle against the outlaws.

"Burn their farms, burn their villages. Let them know what it means to choose the wrong side." suggested Lord Tywin and everyone on the small council was shocked except the King who seemed to like the idea.

"You would burn innocent women and children?" voiced the Master of Laws who looked away under the cold stare of the Hand.

"They aren't innocent my lord. By harboring the outlaws and withholding information about their location those villagers committed treason and therefore put their women and children at risk." replied Tywin.

"Your Grace, give me leave to lead a campaign against the brotherhood, I promise to bring their heads to you." suggested Ser Arthur.

"How do you plan on finding the outlaws Ser Arthur?" asked Tywin.

"The people in those villages think of us as their enemies. I'll make them understand that the crown is their friend not enemy. Once I rid them of the lies fed to them by the brotherhood, I'm sure they'll help us in any way they can." reasoned Ser Arthur.

"This way is more time consuming and less effective."

"But it is more noble. What do you say Your Grace?" asked Ser Arthur.

"Gather your men and prepare to leave Ser Arthur. Take as many men as you want. Forgive my hand, I think his age is getting to him. Maybe I should make his wife my Hand instead. I've heard she is doing an excellent job managing your keep in your absence Tywin. Lord Staunton says the tax from Westerlands was more than ever this year."said King Aerys.

Tywin was getting angry but he couldn't afford to show it. He knew better than to respond to the king. He wondered why the king was against him, ignoring all his advice and mocking him sometimes in open court. Things had become so worse that they rarely met alone and when they did Aerys demanded all of his Kingsgaurd to be present.

"Very well Your Grace. I will write to Lord Summer Crakehall, his keep is close to the Kingswood and he is a loyal banner man to House lannister. You should use it as a center to conduct your raids Ser Arthur. He will provide you with everything you need." said Tywin and Ser Arthur nodded.

The next day Ser Arthur left with a few Kingsgaurd and Targaryen soldiers hoping to crush the rebellion.

… _._

TYRION Casterly Rock

"Beloved siblings!" exclaimed Tyrion as he joined his family on the dinner table.

"How are you this evening sweet brother?" asked Jaime.

"As good as I can be, I just finished reading ' The Dance of Dragons' again."

"It's ridiculous how you can read the same boring shit over and over again." said Cersei.

"Dragons fascinate me. All I want is to ride a dragon, on a dragon I'll be as tall as any other men."

"Dragons have been gone since hundreds of years. They aren't returning now."

"A pity. So how are you finding Casterly Rock Jaime?"

"Just because I have been gone a few years doesn't mean I can't show you the deepest corners of Casterly Rock blindfolded little brother. You don't have to speak like I am a guest." replied Jaime.

"It feels like you are. We hardly see you anymore. You only come once a year or on special occasions. You have forgotten us brother." complained Tyrion.

"Jaime is squiring for Lord Crakehall Tyrion. Every knight has to squire for someone before he becomes a knight." said their mother Joanna walking in with her handmaiden Bernadette.

"You will squire for someone too one day brother and then you'll be a knight. The greatest knight there ever was." said Jaime smiling at his brother.

"You don't have to feed me lies like I am a child. I know I'll never be able to wield a sword. You don't have to make me feel good."

"So.. How was Riverrun Jaime?" asked Joanna changing the subject.

"It was good, I met the Blackfish this time. I heard many stories from him. That was great but Lord Hoster made me sit next to that Lysa Tully every time, hoping I will fall in love with that ugly wench."

"Jaime. Language." admonished his mother.

"Sorry.. It's just that I don't understand what important messages could Lord Crakehall have with Lord Tully that can't be trusted with a raven." said Jaime and Cersei rolled her eyes.

"I don't know dear." said Joanna giving a look to Cersei which didn't go unnoticed by Jaime.

"What was that? Do you all know about this? I can't believe my family will hide this stuff from me. I am not going anywhere near that whore, do you understand that?" said Jaime full of anger and rising from his seat.

"Don't you ever take that tone against me young man. Sit down. Bernadette leave us." ordered Lady Joanna, always the lioness thought Tyrion. His brother was always quick to anger. A man of action as aunt Genna called him, who doesn't think about the consequences of hi actions before doing them.

"It is your father's plan to match you with the Tully girl. An alliance with the Tullys is good. Their eldest daughter is to marry a Stark. With them we get the northern connection too." explained Joanna.

"I don't care. I am not marrying her. I might have considered the elder sister, Catelyn, she was pretty and a perfect lady full of honor but Lysa is a complete madwoman. There is no way I will spend the rest of my life with her. And if father wants this match so much he can very well..." Jaime was interrupted by the maester who brought a raven for Jaime.

"Lord Crakehall has called for me. I must leave tomorrow morning." informed Jaime.

"You're going so soon." said Tyrion, "You don't love us anymore." shouted Tyrion and walked out.

"Tyrion..Tyrion..." called Jaime but he didn't stop.

"Well that went well." said Cersei.

….

NED, Winterfell

"Lyanna listen to me." tried Ned. He had never seen his sister so angry, at least not at him anyways.

"No Ned. I will not hear it. You went to father behind my back. You should've asked me before bringing the match to father, asked if I even wanted it."

"The raven was for father. Robert asked me to give it to father. I would've given it to father even if you refused. I would never have lied to Robert that father refused the match when he never knew about it."

"Not even for your sister's happiness?"

"No."

"Robert will never keep to one bed. I hear he already has a bastard in Vale. Do you deny that?"

"No." replied Ned ashamed.

"And yet you force me to marry him."

"Robert is not a bad man. Once you are wed he will never dishonor you. He is..."

"I will not hear it. I will not hear it." she screamed. "Get out. Go back to that whore monger friend of yours. I am done with you."

"Your hot blood will put you in a lot of trouble one day Lyanna."

"No Ned, your honor will put you in a lot of trouble one day."

….

JAIME Casterly Rock

"Aah..aah..aaaa" moaned Bernadette as she came followed by Jaime spilling his seed inside her and lying down beside her.

"That was very good, master Jaime." she said.

"It was wasn't it." said Jaime pinching the tits of his mother's handmaiden. "Aah" she laughed.

"Well I was thinking my lord maybe..." Bernadette began but was interrupted by Jaime.

"You should go now. My mother will be looking for you. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?"

"Yes, at once m'lord." she said disappointed and started dressing.

"Don't forget to drink moon tea, maybe you'll find some with the maester."

"What should I tell him I need it for?"

"Tell him you got drunk and fell in bed with some low knight. I don't care."

"Yes master Jaime."

"Also tell the servants to warm the water for my bath early in the morning. I will be leaving at the first light. Go now, and remember, my mother doesn't know of it."

"Of course master Jaime."

…

RHAEGAR King's Landing

"Your father burnt another man today." said Jon Connington.

"What did he do?" asked Rhaegar looking up from his book.

"He committed a very serious crime of stealing bread to feed his 3 year old daughter who hadn't eaten in 2 days." mocked Jon.

"None of his advisers tried to stop him?"

"Which man in his right mind will try and stop your father? Lord Tywin did advice against it but was humiliated in front of the entire court. Again."

"We are losing the support of the people day by day."

"People? I am more worried about Lord Tywin. He is a proud man, I don't know how much humiliation he can handle? It's him who is holding the seven kingdoms together. His fear stopping the lords of Westeros from rebelling. It's him who truly rules the seven kingdoms not your father and everyone knows that. If we lose his support the people don't fear us. If they don't fear us they won't obey us."

"My father hasn't been the same since the 'Defiance of Duskendale'. Perhaps the time has come for a change. I want your most trusted man to carry a raven from me to Harrenhall. He will give it to Lord Whent and no one else. Remember the king mustn't know about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there it is guys, the first chapter.**

 **It's just an introduction to give you a sense of what is going on in Westeros.**

 **The story will contain dark themes, foreshadowing, major character deaths, rape, mature content and violence so if you want a feel good romantic story, maybe this one's not for you.**

 **Do tell me your thoughts, the pairings you want, any advise, any complaints etc. I'm all ears.**

 **Any suggestions from fellow writers are most welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
